


Use Your Words

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Castiel (Supernatural), Cussing, First Kiss, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Verse, college aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean had tried so many times to ask Cas to be more than friends but he always turned into a stuttering mess.  Then he’d just clap Cas on the shoulder, call him buddy and then take the conversation in another direction.  Today though he was going to change that.  Cas was home for the summer after his freshman year of college and Dean wasn’t going to waste any more time.





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> One shot to celebrate 120 users subscriptions.

[](https://ibb.co/9VqMPQH)  
[](https://poetandpoem.com/analysis-of-i-carry-your-heart-with-me-by-e-e-cummings)  
Dean was both excited and nervous as he walked up to Castiel’s door. Cas had been his best friend since they were pups, long before they knew Dean was an alpha and Cas was an omega. They had been inseparable until they graduated high school. Dean didn’t feel he was smart enough for college so he opted to work full-time at his Uncle Bobby’s garage. Dean and Sam had lived with Bobby since Dean was ten when their Dad disappeared. Castiel on the other hand was an absolute genius and had a full scholarship which was impressive given Cas was and omega. The world was still rife with discrimination against omegas which Dean found disgusting. Another bad things was Cas’ university was 1,500 miles away.

Dean had tried so many times to ask Cas to be more than friends but he always turned into a stuttering mess. Then he’d just clap Cas on the shoulder, call him buddy and then take the conversation in another direction. Today though he was going to change that. Cas was home for the summer after his freshman year of college and Dean wasn’t going to waste any more time.

The alpha finally got up the nerve and rang the doorbell. Chuck, Cas’ omega father, answered the door. “Well Dean I knew we’d see you soon. How have you been?” the old grizzled omega asked with a grin.

“Fine Sir. Just working for my Uncle Bobby. Is Cas home?” Dean asked. 

“He sure is sport. I’ll go get him for you.” Chuck said before gesturing for Dean to come in and have a seat on the couch. No matter how old Dean got, Chuck still treated him like a pup. Dean took a seat on the couch but he kept fidgeting so much that he didn’t notice when Cas came into the living room.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said in his deep gravelly voice that did things to the alpha. When Dean looked up he found the omega smiling at him.

“Cas it is so good to see you. How long have you been back?” Dean said standing.

“Just got home yesterday afternoon. You’re looking well, Dean.” Cas said still smiling.

“Yeah… thanks Cas.” Dean said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “So… umm… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies and dinner.” Dean feels his cheeks getting red.

“Yeah sounds fun. Is this a special occasion?” Cas says looking expectantly.

“No just wanted to catch up.” Dean hears the word come out of his mouth and he wants to kick his own ass. He has chickened out again. Dean sees Cas face change to something unreadable for a moment and then the omega plasters on a smile again.

“Would you mind if I invited someone along? Someone I’d like you to meet.” Cas asks with a neutral tone.

“Sure Cas bring whomever you like. I have someone to bring too.” Dean tries not to let his smile fade. He feels the long claws of jealousy slashing away at his stomach. Dean is cold with fear. Did Cas meet someone at college? “So do you just want to meet at the cinema… say 5pm… we can catch an early showing and then go out to eat after.” 

“Sounds perfect Dean. See you in a few hours.” The omega says clapping Dean on the shoulder. Cas just buddy slapped his shoulder. It is not like Dean hasn’t done the same thing a hundred times before to Cas but Cas doing it makes Dean’s heart ache. Maybe he’s lost his chance. 

Dean walks home since he only lives a few blocks away. Dean kicks a rock on the sidewalk and mumbles, “I fucked up.” To himself. He doesn’t talk to anyone when he gets home. Not his little brother Sam, who is playing video games in the living room or his Uncle Bobby who is making dinner in the kitchen. He goes straight upstairs to Jo’s room. Jo is Bobby’s stepdaughter and has become a sister to Sam and Dean over the last six months. 

Castiel doesn’t know Jo, who is an omega. Dean knocks on Jo’s door and gets the response, “Enter at your own risk!” Dean walks in to Jo throwing darts at a picture of Meg, her ex-girlfriend, on a dartboard. Jo prefers the company of other omega females. “What’s up? You look liked a kicked puppy.” She asks before throwing another dart.

“I totally fucked it up, Jo!” Dean whines as he throws himself on Jo’s bed.

“Did you buddy him again?” she says without looking away from the dartboard.

“Sorta and then he buddied me back. Now he is bringing someone along. So I told him I was too… so could you?” he’s kind of begging.

“Damn it Dean! He doesn’t know who I am and you’re going to try to use me to save face and/or make him jealous.” Jo says finally looking at Dean.

“Please.” Dean feels like he’s hit rock bottom now.

“For fuck sake! You Winchesters and your inability to just deal with your emotional bullshit. Fine I’ll go but I’m not going to actually pretend I’m your date. If he assumes… fine and you’re paying… you ass.” Jo says before throwing another dart at Meg’s face.

Jo scares him sometimes. “Thank you… we leave at 4:30… dinner and a movie on me.” Dean says leaving her room before he gets a dart thrown at him.

~~~~  
Jo and Dean arrive at the theater to find Cas standing outside, by himself.

“Hey Cas. Thought you were bringing someone?” Dean says letting hope grow in his heart.

“I am. Michael is just running late.” Is the only explanation that Cas offers.

“Well okay. Cas this is Jo and Jo this is Cas.” Dean says awkwardly. Dean goes to get tickets for all of them and when he comes back he finds Jo and Cas talking and laughing together. For some reason this further sours Dean's mood. He hands Cas his ticket and another for this supposed Michael.

They go in and find their seats. The movie is about to start and no mysterious Michael has shown up. The trailers start and in walks a handsome alpha who sits down next to Cas. The alpha whispers, “Sorry I’m late.”

Dean doesn’t know rationally why but he instantly hates the guy. Dean doesn’t watch to movie because he is too busy watching Cas and Michael, who are sharing a popcorn and whispering in each other’s ears. Dean feels absolutely sick and he knows his scent must be awful by now but he can’t help it.

By the time they make it to the diner, Dean can barely look at the couple. He is pissed at Jo because even she seems to like Michael. Dean’s about to scream and thrown things when he hears Michael say, “Sorry I was late. Uncle Chuck was telling me about the latest book he is writing.” The handsome alpha says smiling. 

“Uncle Chuck?” Dean says looking up for the first time in a while.

“Yes Dean. When I introduced you guys after the movie, I said Michael was in visiting with his mother, my aunt Naomi.” Cas says looking at Dean like he has two heads.

“Shit, sorry guess I was distracted.” Dean says. He is a fucking idiot, he berates himself internally.

“Yeah you’ve been acting strange all night.” Cas remarks.

“Sorry.” Deans says and then he realizes he is on the verge of tears. What the fuck… Dean Winchester doesn’t cry. “Sorry I need to step outside.” Dean jumps up and hits the front door of the diner so hard that it rattles dangerously. 

When he is outside he paces in the parking lot yelling at himself. “You’re a fucking idiot. You should have just asked him out on a date. Now that you’ve acted like a lunatic all night, he’s never going to even consider you. Shit he probably thinks Jo is my girlfriend. Damn it!”

“Dean you are an idiot.” Cas' voiced comes from behind him.

“Shit!” Dean says almost tripping over his own feet.

“You’re the most infuriating person I have ever known, Dean Winchester. I know Jo is Bobby’s step daughter. Sam told me about her. I’ve known for a while now that you wanted to date me… or at least I thought you did. Even Michael remarked on it when you walked out just now. I haven’t said anything because I was afraid you’d freak out. I think I was right.” Cas says with his arms folded over his chest with a look of… hell Dean’s not sure what the look means. The omega kind of looks pissed.

“Cas I…” Dean can’t find any words.

“I’ve waited a long time Dean. Was I wrong to?” the omega finally says looking sad.

“No… I really want us to be more than friends. I want to date you and call you my boyfriend. I just don’t know how to say it.” Dean admits.

“You did fine just now.” Cas says with a smile.

“Yeah.” Dean says as he smiles goofily back. “Want to kiss you Cas.”

“Well look at you using your words.” Cas smirks before getting right up in his personal space. Dean rolls his eyes before pulling Cas in for a kiss... their first kiss. 

“Fucking finally!” Jo yells from the door of the diner.

Dean and Cas laugh before they go for kiss number two.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
